


Who Killed Bella Swan?

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Bashing, Character Death, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder Mystery, Out of Character, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: On the night of her engagement party Bella Swan is tragically murdered.But who did it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be posting this on my ff dot net account. I don't think i will, but i was a little stuck with my other stories and I decided to post it.
> 
> As for my other stories I'm still working on the chapters. Each one will be up once its finished.
> 
> Warning: Bella bashing (Normally I don’t approve of character bashing; however it was necessary for this story. The idea with this is… you know what you’ll see but Bella just makes a convenient villain).
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

The house was quiet. 

The stereo had long since been switched off and the loud chatter of voices was silenced, the only noises worth noting were coming from the tiny pixie like girl sobbing into her husband’s chest in the corner of the room and the impatient tapping that the blonde haired beauty was doing as she sat beside her mate. 

No one said a word. 

They all just stared down at the lifeless body that lay in the center of the room. 

The girls once rosy cheeks were pale and colorless as her skin got colder with every passing second. Brown eyes had dulled and stared blankly at the ceiling as her arms and legs lay sprawled out around her just as her hair did around her head.

She had no marks on her, no cuts or bruises, not a single drop of blood stained her clothes or porcelain skin. The only sign that the girl had an unnatural death was the way her neck had visibly twisted and bent in a way that couldn't possibly be normal.

Yes, Bella Swan is dead. 

Oh cry little children.

The poor sweet innocent little lamb was so viciously slaughtered right there in the home of her one true love and on the night of her engagement party no less.

Oh the horror, the despair! She was so loved; this precious, precious soul was loved and adored by all. How could something so horrific happen to such a perfectly innocent saint?

I'll tell you how. 

Someone killed the bitch, that's how.

One of the twelve people standing in that room at that very moment.

"Can't we just throw her in a ditch somewhere and be done with it." Rosalie growled in annoyance and the entire room simultaneously flinched and Alice broke out into a new set of sobs.

"Rosalie." Esme hissed and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"What? She doesn't have any marks on her. It's not like anyone will ever trace her back here."

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie that isn't the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that someone in this very room murdered Bella. We can't just get rid of her body and move on."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be right." The doctor said as he wrapped his hand around that of his wife's, "We need to find out what happened and who killed Isabella."

"Why, it's not like whoever did it wasn't doing us all a favor." The blonde mumbled out and yet no one in the room said a single word against the girl, because they all knew it was true. Every single vampire and shape shifter in that very room, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle, had more than enough reason to kill Bella Swan but only one of them actually did it.

"She deserved it anyway. Useless little witch." Rosalie sneered as she folded her arms across her chest and Jacob growled from his seat on another couch while Edward glared at her from his spot beside the wall as he hissed.

"Rosalie that's enough."

Now I know what you're thinking.

Oh you can't trick me with the whole Rosalie hates Bella so she has to be the killer thing. It's definitely not Rosalie. It's gotta be the last person you would think of... Oh my gosh, it's Esme, isn't it? It's totally Esme, mystery solved 

But how can you be so sure?

As I said before, every single figure standing in the living room at that exact moment had a motive for killing the human. Every single one of them had a reason as to why they would need Bella Swan to unceremoniously pull a _permanent_ Houdini.

Yes, even Alice.

As the pixie stood there sobbing into his chest Jasper could feel sadness coming from his mate but even more than that, he could feel a deep sense of relief with just the slightest hint of satisfaction not just coming from Alice but from the other figures in the room as well.

Yep even Edward and Jacob.

 _Especially_ , Edward and Jacob.

But of course the empath didn’t say a word. Just dutifully stood there with his arms wrapped around his wife in comfort, which wasn’t too difficult since he was more than just a little relieved at Bella’s passing as well.

They all had a reason to want her dead; it _literally_ could have been any of them.

And what are these reasons you ask?

Well to explain that we’ll have to start from the beginning, with Rosalie and Emmett.

Because you see Rosalie and her mate Emmett have more than enough reason and plenty of opportunity to want to kill Bella.

It happened earlier, in Carlisle's office just a few hours before Bella and Edward's engagement party was set to start 

You see in the months after Victoria's newborn army attack, the Cullens had found themselves in a sort of peace with the wolves after their victory over the new born army and its cunning redheaded leader.

Don't get me wrong, there was still some tension between the vampires and shape shifters. I mean, it's not like they were all suddenly holding hands and singing _khum bah yah_ before roasting marshmallows around a fire.

There weren't any more vampires coming to town threatening Bella's life, the Cullens continued to live by the rules that the treaty had set, leaving the Volturi as the only concern that any of them had to worry about since Bella still needed to be turned in order to appease the frightening coven.

Things were calm, peaceful.

So calm and peaceful that some of the wolves found themselves somewhat at ease in the Cullens presence and no longer found any danger in lingering around the Cullens side of the treaty line. The Cullens themselves weren't as comfortable of course, since they had more to lose if they stepped over the border but they weren't as hostile as they had been before.

Which is how Rosalie and Emmett one day ran into one of the shape shifters when he was wandering around the forest on his own during a patrol.

It was odd finding one of the pack wandering so far away from the others and yet at the same time it was the perfect opportunity for the two to mess with the shifter for a few minutes. 

Emmett was bored and Rosalie saw nothing wrong with shaking up a bit of trouble since all of this peaceful truce shit was starting to get on her nerves. She didn't like any of the wolves anyway so why not have a little fun?

Things did not however go the way they'd planned, as two hours of scaring the living daylights out of the wolf and teasing him for a while left the vampires more fascinated with him than anything else.

Embry Call.

For a wolf he was surprisingly shy and... Sweet?

The constant blushing, stuttered sentences and the way he could never keep eye contact with them for too long without fumbling were more than enough to keep Emmett and Rosalie entertained for hours and although neither vampire would admit it at the time, they found the shifter to be incredibly attractive. All of this including the burning warmth that radiated beneath the shape shifter’s skin is what led to the incident just outside of Carlisle's office door. 

The wolf had been sick for days, his mother took him to the hospital so he could be examined despite the boy's protests at being taken to Forks memorial instead of being treated at the reservations clinic where they were more aware of his special... Abilities. Luckily the doctor that examined him was well aware of his abilities and promised to help him as discreetly as humanly possible and would notify the reservation if it was anything that they needed to be concerned about without his mother finding out about his shape shifting powers.

Of course after Carlisle did a thorough examination and did a few sample tests, he realized that although alerting the reservation to Embry's odd condition would probably be the best option, he decided to go a different route.

Which is why Embry, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in Carlisle's office staring at the blonde doctor with wide eyes while the shifter had paled completely and his jaw had fallen open in a gape.

Carlisle raked a hand through his hair and stared at Embry with a look that seemed to be a mixture of shock, confusion and complete wonder.

"I have no idea how this could have happened. It makes no sense whatsoever, this should be completely impossible and yet here we are." Carlisle said and Embry shut his mouth before blinking repeatedly as he spoke.

"I... I... I... I-"

"He's pregnant?" Emmett finally breathed as Rosalie's head snapped over to the shifter, "But that-how did-"

"I'm sure you all know exactly _how_ it happened, rest assured I won't ask the exact mechanics of who did what." Carlisle said as he narrowed his eyes at the three. He'd nearly fainted when he asked Embry if he had sexual intercourse with anyone and the boy shyly admitted that he had been with Rosalie and Emmett of all people.

If any of his children had been involved Carlisle would have guessed it to be Alice or maybe Jasper, after all those two have been getting increasingly attached to the Clearwater wolves. Emmett and Rosalie were a possibility he never even once considered.

"The real question here is why it happened." Carlisle raked a hand through his hair once again, "In all my years, I've never even seen anything close to this kind of an... Anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Embry asked a he placed a hand over his stomach the color was slowly starting to return to his cheeks and he was breathing a little more with each passing second. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, no. From what I can tell you have a perfectly healthy baby growing inside of you, growing quite fast actually. What's abnormal is the fact that you're male and Rosalie and Emmett... Well they are still technically human, but that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be able to get pregnant. It's supposed to be impossible."

Rosalie stayed silent as Emmett kept a hand locked tight around hers and the shifter on the other side of the room swallowed hard. The doctor looked from the vampires to the wolf trying to find a way to choose his next words carefully, there's no telling how any of them will react to what he has to say next.

"You do have options, as to what to do next. There's no telling how the tribal council will react to this kind of news, that's why I thought that Rosalie and Emmett should be here when I told you."

Rosalie tore her eyes away from Embry at that and they narrowed down at Carlisle as she spoke, "What do you mean options?"

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath as he looked at the shifter, "You could choose to keep the child until term. However I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that it will be a difficult experience. We have no idea how this pregnancy could affect you, not only because you are male but since the baby is half vampire, there's no telling how any of this will go. Plus you'll have to consider your family, the pack and the tribe. This pregnancy could make things very difficult for you, if they choose not to accept it."

"What's the other option?" Emmett asked although he already had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. The larger vampire cast a weary glance towards his wife since he knew that she had her suspicions as well if the way she'd clenched her hand around his was anything to go by.

Carlisle made sure to keep his eyes on Embry as he spoke, this should be his decision not theirs.

"You're still in the early stages of your pregnancy, you still have the option to abort." Rosalie took a sharp intake of breath and tensed tremendously, Carlisle shot a glance her way. Giving her a look that clearly said "this isn't your choice, don't interfere"

The blonde remained silent while Embry's eyes went wide and took in a deep breath.

"What do you want to do?"

The shifter looked away from the doctor’s gaze, but didn't look at the vampires either. He knows how much Rosalie's always wanted a child and how Emmett's wanted nothing more than to give his mate her wish, but being what they were that wasn't possible. He knew what they would want; they'd want him to keep it. 

But is that what he wants?

He's sixteen years old for fucks sakes, he doesn't know anything about raising a child. He's still in school, he doesn't have any money. How's he supposed to take care of it? What will his mother say?

She doesn't even know that he's a shape shifter, how's he supposed to tell her about this?

_"Hey mom. Guess what, I'm pregnant with a half vampire half wolf hybrid baby!_ _Isn't that awesome?_ _"_

That would not go down well.

Not to mention that he's pretty much terrified about what the pack would say and the tribe. What if he was exiled or worse what if Sam attacked him?

And what about him?

Pregnancy isn't exactly the most natural thing in the world for a guy, what if something went wrong?

What if he got sick and he died carrying the baby or even worse what if something went wrong and he lost the baby, Embry's sure he wouldn't be able to deal with carrying an actual child inside of him for who knows how long and then losing it.

But then again, is he O.K with just getting rid of it right now?

Embry looked down at his stomach and stared for the longest time. There's a living creature in there, is he O.K with just getting rid of it? Just, pulling the plug on someone he'd never get to meet? One day this thing inside of him could have arms and legs and teeth.

They would breath and move and eventually talk.

What color would their hair be?

Black most likely, but somehow Embry just knew, no matter how impossible it may seem, that their hair would be blonde. With Rosalie and Emmett as parents he/she would be the most insufferably spoiled brat in the history of spoiled brats.

Embry almost gave a snort at that.

He doesn’t love Rosalie and Emmett, what happened between them a week ago was just... I don’t know, things happening. He likes them though, likes them a whole lot. They're both assholes but Embry kind of likes that about them. Plus Rosalie has a beautiful heart, when she let you see it and Emmett is one of the warmest people he's ever met.

So, it wouldn't be so bad carrying their kid would it?

But then again, technically it isn't even a real child yet. It's just a bunch of cells.

So there is no kid to speak of yet, but there would be in a few months.

Did he want to have a kid, yeah sure he wouldn't mind having a family someday, but it's so early right now.

What does he do?

If he does get an abortion, all of this ends right now. He goes back to the reservation and pretends like nothing happened. He'd never go near Rosalie and Emmett again or any of the other Cullens for that matter and his mother would never have to know a thing.

Quick and simple, but if he kept it...

Embry let out a deep sigh as he put his hand over his stomach and shut his eyes. As strange as it seems he can totally see himself with a kid, brown eyes, blonde hair with Emmett’s dimples around Rosalie's cheeky grin.

He'd have his own family, a strange family that drives him insane sometimes but a family nonetheless.

Two fathers and one mother, God, the poor kid would go crazy within a week. But, it's still a family. One different from the one he had with his mother.

Better even.

Embry spread his fingers out over his belly and couldn't help but smile, it wasn't breathing and moving yet. But soon it would be, is he really willing to get rid of I before it's even gotten the chance?

The shifter opened his eyes and quietly said, "I want to keep it."

Rosalie let out a deep breath and Emmett sighed when the blonde suddenly shot off her seat and wrapped her arms around Embry's neck.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rosalie's voice started to crack and she let out what sounded like a sob against the shifters neck when he wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome."

"I promise you won't have to worry about anything. We'll take care of everything." The girl gave one more squeeze before pulling back with a blinding smile on her face as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss making the shifter smile with a dark blush on his face. "We'll move you into the house and... God. We'll have to get a nursery ready. I could probably get Alice to help me. We'll need clothes and food and... school! Shit you'll have to transfer to Forks or maybe homeschool, Jasper could tutor you and-"

"Rosalie slow down." Carlisle said with a chuckle while Emmett sank deeper into his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well shit. I'm going to be a father." Emmett said as his face twisted in confusion, "I don't even remember coming inside of-"

"Again, I really don't need the exact mechanics of who did what." Carlisle said cutting into Emmett’s moment of nostalgia as he rubbed his temples while Rosalie just smiled as she stood behind Embry's chair and carded a hand through the shifters hair. "We do however have to discuss what we'll do about the pack, before any moving arrangements can be made. Embry, you'll have to tell them. I don't know what to expect from this pregnancy but I do know that you won't be able to phase until it's over. You'll put the baby at too much risk if you do."

Shit, he didn't think about that.

"Why do they have to know?" Rosalie asked with a shrug. "Why can't Embry just stay here now pretend like he ran away?"

"Because he has a life outside of you and Emmett, Rosalie. You need to consider his family and not just yourselves."

"We could just leave Forks all together." Emmett supplied as he and Rosalie shared a look, "In case things go bad."

"Sam would come looking for me." Embry sighed as he stroked his stomach, "No one just leaves the pack. If I try to run away he'll know something’s up."

"We need time to decide what to do, for now, this information does not leave this room. Only God knows what the tribe would do if they found out too soon." Carlisle said as he leaned back in his seat. "After Bella and Edward's engagement party tonight, we'll sit down and discuss this as a family. Decide on the best route to go on from here. Alright?"

Embry gave a nod just as Emmett stood up and walked around to his left side and gave the shifter a soft lingering kiss on the cheek earning another blush when Rosalie practically started bouncing on her feet as she beamed.

"But he's still moving in right?"

"We'll need to consult with the council first, Rosalie."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I meant after that."

Carlisle gave a tired sigh when a soft thump was caught by every heightened ear in the room. Rosalie moved in a flash and darted out of the room where she ran into a shell shocked Bella staring at her with wide eyes.

Rosalie glared, "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I was..." Bella trailed off as her eyes moved to the open door just behind the blonde and she breathed. "It can't be true..."

"Nosy little-" The blonde's eyes widened for the briefest of moments until she got her features back under control while her voice dropped, "What did you hear?"

"It's impossible. If it is true then it's an abomination, a freak!"

Rosalie's eyes widened at that, ”What the hell did you just say?”

“The council would never allow something so… Horrible to happen.” Bella said softly more to herself than anyone else and the blonde’s glare turned deadly, “And exactly who’s going to tell them?”

And almost like she just noticed the vampire’s presence Bella took a step back and Rosalie could see her start to turn and run so she moved to stop her only to be stopped short when her arm was grabbed and she was forced to stay still.

“Let me go!” Rosalie screamed as she kept trying to pull free of Emmett’s grasp, “If that little bitch thinks she’s going to ruin this for us-“

“I know, I know but you need to calm down.” Emmett said pulling his mate back against his chest as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head and Rosalie stopped struggling but that didn’t mean that she was any calmer than she was before, “Edward’s in the house right now. Even if you tried you wouldn’t get within two feet of her just calm down.”

Rosalie’s hands clenched tight, “But-“

“Sam and the other wolves are patrolling the border remember. No one other than the pack’s getting in or out until tomorrow morning. We still have time to talk to her.” Emmett said calmly and Rosalie took a deep breath as she spoke, “What if she doesn’t listen?”

“Then we’ll do what we need to do.” The larger vampire looked back into the office to find Embry staring back at them in concern while Carlisle stood with his hand on the shifter’s shoulder in an effort to keep him calm. Rosalie looked back as well and took another deep breath before she went back into the room and took Embry’s face into her hands.

“She wouldn’t, would she-“

“Don’t worry everything’s fine.” The blonde said as she pressed a kiss on the shifter’s forehead and brushed a hand through his hair making the shifter shut his eyes and sigh at the cold contact, “Like I said before, we’ll take care of _everything_.”

Yeah, it could’ve been Rosalie or Emmett, Embry or maybe even Carlisle.

Alice let out another sob and Jasper cooed in her ear in an attempt to get her calm, although he couldn’t help but disapprove of Alice’s hysterics.

She really isn’t as upset as she seems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice isn't as upset as she seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews. I got some interesting guesses as to who the killer might be but I'm not telling just yet.

Alice let out another sob and Jasper cooed in her ear in an attempt to get her calm, although he couldn’t help but disapprove of Alice’s hysterics.

She really isn’t as upset as she seems.

In fact before the party started, Alice had already thought up five different ways of killing Bella without implicating herself or anyone in the family and disposing of the body. So did Jasper. Maybe they killed her and just didn’t have time to get rid of the body. It’s possible, especially since as previously stated, both Alice and Jasper needed Bella to disappear as well.

It happened mere moments after the incident in Carlisle’s office.

“You should try it on.”

Leah jumped in surprise when Alice suddenly spoke from the door way and the shifter stepped back, away from the large white ball gown hanging on the hanger in front of her against the closet door.

It was one of Rosalie’s old dresses, from her third wedding ceremony with Emmett. They’d only taken it out since Bella had come over and Alice thought that she might want to see one of Rosalie’s wedding dresses before choosing her own for her wedding with Edward. Rosalie wasn’t too pleased with that and had resolved to burning the dress should Bella so much as think about trying it on. But Bella didn’t really seem all that interested in the dress or even in the wedding for that matter, so it’s basically just been hanging there since that morning.

Leah gave a snort as she folded her arms across her chest, “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Why not? I’m sure you’d look lovely in it.” The pixie offered again as she stopped just a few feet away from the shifter with a small smile on her lips and Leah just rolled her eyes in return, “Because it reeks like a walking corpse that’s why.”

Alice didn’t say anything to that. She didn’t mention the fact that Leah was standing in the middle of their house which most probably _reeked like walking corpse_ about just as much as the dress did, if not more and that didn’t seem to bother Leah much at all.

Of course there are reasons why Leah was at the Cullen mansion; hours before Edward and Bella’s engagement party when she was actually only meant to be there, it seemed to be the only reason that Leah ever really did anything at all.

Her little brother Seth, who was a bit preoccupied with Jasper downstairs in the den at that very moment.

Jasper and Seth happened a few months ago, just a few days before Victoria and her army of new born vampires attacked.

At first it seemed to be nothing more than mutual fascination. Seth has always been insanely curious about the vampires and what they were like, but never got the opportunity to actually speak to one since Sam was strict whenever it came to any kind of contact that the shifters had with the cold ones. So when he got the opportunity he made sure to take full advantage of it.

And Jasper well… simply put Seth was absolutely wonderful. His emotions seemed to consist of nothing more than pure joy and happiness and Jasper realized that he never felt calmer or had more control over his abilities than when he was around Seth.

After Victoria was finally killed, they never really stopped seeing each other even though Sam considered the truce between La Push and the cold ones officially dissolved. Days turned to weeks and then months and in that time Seth and Jasper’s relationship grew into more than just a case of mutual fascination.

It was right about that time that Jasper vanished from Alice’s visions.

The occurrence might have scared the psychic to her second death if it weren’t for the fact that she could still feel Jasper in her visions, like he was there but just blocked out by something. For the next few days, Alice kept trying to force more visions to just try and sort out what was going on and exactly why she couldn’t see her husband anymore. The pixie almost felt like she was losing her mind until she went out into the woods with Jasper one day to hunt; they ran into Seth and Alice saw it.

The blush that flooded Seth’s cheeks after he’d phased so he could speak to them a couple of yards away from the treaty line. The warmth that filled Jasper’s eyes the moment that he saw the shifter and the pure comfort and admiration that he instinctively sent out with every moment that passed by as he spoke to the boy.

They were looks and feelings that Alice could only compare to feeling in the beginning of her and Jasper’s relationship only so much more intense.

Jasper is in love with Seth.

Alice might have freaked out when she realized that little bit of information if she hadn’t felt so absolutely relieved as well.

You see, Jasper wasn’t the only one who’d become infatuated with a Clearwater wolf. Alice had been-for lack of a better word-pinning over Leah ever since they started training with the wolves in preparation for Victoria’s attack. It started with a simple question.

They were standing at the treaty line with the wolves on one side and the vampires on the other while Jasper told them about the new borns and all that they were capable of, when she noticed the one female shifter among them and asked Bella if she knew anything about her.

Alice only asked out of curiosity. She was under the impression that wolves were male and that it was impossible for female Quileute’s to inherit the shifter legacy. Bella didn’t really say much about her though. Just that her name was Leah Clearwater, her mother was on the tribal council and that Leah was-yet again for lack of a better word-kind of a bitch.

Later when they went home and Edward came back from dropping off Bella, the pixie asked her brother if he knew anything about Leah and Edward almost sighed as he told the shifter’s tragic story.

He told her about how Leah’s father passed due to a heart attack that he had after seeing his daughter phase for the first time. How she used to be engaged to Sam before he imprinted on her cousin Emily, how Sam had an affair with Emily, Leah found out about it and they broke up. How Leah was now forced to share her mind and thoughts with a man who had hurt her so badly even if Sam’s actions hadn’t been intentional.

It was a series of incredibly fucked up events that just didn’t seem to let up and Leah had absolutely no choice but to just deal with it. Really not even nineteen years old yet and she’s already gone through an entire life time’s worth of heart ache. It’s understandable why Leah always seemed so hostile.

What happened to her was beyond unfair.

And so, with absolutely no reason as to why she was doing what she was doing and against her better judgment Alice made active attempts to be friends or at least be civil with the shifter. I mean, Edward and Jacob were getting along better at the time, although Alice would learn the true reasons for that cease fire a little later, she still figured that if Edward could put his differences aside and make nice with a shifter then she could too.

Unfortunately Leah shot down and rejected every single attempt that Alice made without so much as a blink of an eye. This went on even after Victoria had been defeated and they managed to make nice with the reservation. Alice was starting to get a little fed up. Until the shifter suddenly showed at their front door, perfectly fuming as she glared at the psychic demanding to know where her baby brother was.

Alice had just blinked in surprise. That was the exact moment that she realized that she hadn’t seen Jasper all day either. She was too busy brooding over Leah’s constant rejections to even notice the empath’s disappearance.

But at the discovery that Seth had gone missing as well, Alice realized that Jasper must be spending time with Seth and somehow that fact didn’t upset her as much as it should have.

Instead Alice just smiled and said that she wasn’t sure where Seth was but that he was probably out with Jasper. The pixie stepped over the threshold and suggested helping Leah search for them. Alice forgot her place completely as she reached out and took a hold of the shifter’s arm and the next moment let out a gasp when her eyes suddenly hazed over and she was sucked into a vision.

She saw Jasper and Seth by a stream a few miles out into the woods.

It was a spot where they often went to find deer whenever they went hunting and Alice knew it well. However the scene still made the psychic gasp in shock since she’s never seen Seth or any of the shifters that well before. 

According to Carlisle the fog that filled her mind whenever she had a vision involving the wolves was a safety mechanism of sorts. Wolves and vampires are meant to be enemies after all and apparently nature thought it to be an unfair advantage if a vampire could predict a shifter’s actions before they even acted, and so any vision she had involving Jacob or Seth or any of the other Quileute wolves was basically useless to her. The lack of sight was a pain to deal with during the new borns’ attack but she learnt to deal with it, but right then when she touched Leah’s arm-

Alice gasped all over again and she was sucked back into reality. Leah had pulled free from her grip and the pixie just stared at her, wondering what on earth just happened until Leah turned around and said that she would look for Jasper and Seth herself.

Of course Alice managed to snap out of it and quickly followed after the shifter. Insisting that she come along since Jasper is her husband after all, much to Leah’s annoyance.

And so it would happened that over the next few weeks Alice would do everything she could to draw the female shifter away from the treaty, she’d touch Leah or just make some kind of contact with her. Alice soon learnt that she didn’t have visions every time that she touched Leah, mostly when she thought of someone in her family or one of the wolves and every time the visions would come out clear as day.

It was absolutely unbelievable. Apparently Alice could see visions of the shifters, but she needed Leah in order for the sight to actually work. It was a strange but welcome surprise, especially since Alice had come to care for Leah over the past few weeks, despite the wolf’s hostility. She started developing what one might call unhealthy feelings for the female shifter. Unhealthy considering the fact that they were meant to be mortal enemies and all.

Oh yeah, also considering the fact that Alice was married.

This is where the relief of finding out that her husband was in love with a fourteen year Quileute boy comes in.

O.K that sounds so much worse than it actually is.

But it really is for the best this way.

“Where’s Seth?” Leah asked as she stepped away from the dress and Alice gave a slight shrug, “With Jasper in the den.”

Leah rolled her eyes, “Of course he is. 

“They seem to be very fond of each other.”

“I bet they are.” The shifter folded her arms across her chest shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “You wanna tell me exactly what kind of spell you bloodsuckers put on my brother to make him keep coming over here?”

  
“Spell?” Alice frowned before just giving the girl an indulgent smile, “Jasper hardly had to put any spell on Seth to get him to notice.”

“Excuse me?” Leah hissed out with a glare in her eyes and Alice took a deep breath as she explained, “I mean, Seth is a very sweet boy. He’s smart and caring, really it’s more like Jasper is the one that fell for his charms than it really being the other way around. You must be so proud of him, he’s really a remarkable young man.”

Leah seemed to pause at that and her eyes softened as she turned away to stare at the dress hanging on the door. Alice took a step closer, “Jasper is an empath, you see. He can feel emotions. And he told me how lovely it is being in Seth’s presence. So much bright energy and happiness, Jasper adores him.”

Leah looked back at that before she suddenly asked, “What about me?”

Alice blinked in surprise, “What?”

“You’re always staring at me, you keep following me and you’re always trying to get my attention. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Leah listed off easily and Alice froze, “I want to know why.”

The shifter was staring right at her, arms folded over her chest and for the first time since they met Alice felt incredibly intimidated. For a split second she almost lost her train of thought.

The psychic took a soft breath, taking comfort in the fact that Leah’s scent wasn’t as bad as it was when they first met. It seems the more time they spend around the shifters, the better they smell. Alice opened her mouth to speak only for Leah to cut her off-

“And don’t say it’s because of Seth because we both know that’s a lie.”

Well there goes that idea.

Alice sighed.

She’s not quite ready to tell Leah yet, Alice wanted a few more weeks to get to know the wolf a little better; a few more weeks to break through Leah’s stubborn anger and distrust of vampires and work up the nerve to confess her feelings. But of course, Leah’s a La Push wolf so she has to make things difficult and put all her carefully laid plans to waste.

The vampire looked away as her hands wrung together nervously, Leah watched her with a frown.

“There’s no point in keeping this from you any longer I suppose.”

“Keeping what from me?”

“But there’s no way of doing this without you thinking that it’s some sort of joke or trick.” Alice said almost like she was talking to herself before she mumbled out, “Stupid wolves.”

“Excuse me?” Leah asked incredulously and Alice blinked in surprise, “Oh I didn’t mean, I mean I guess I did, but that’s your fault for making it all so difficult. When we met, I’d barely even spoken to you and you already hated me. Carlisle and Esme said I should be more patient and Jasper...” Alice was pacing, “Jasper wasn’t any help since he saw Seth once and he became utterly useless and it’s not fair that he and Edward have it so easy. It took Edward just one week and now they’re practically inseparable. It took me months to get you to just be civil with me! Then of course there’s Rosalie, Emmett and Embry; those three are practically mated at this point. But you, you stubborn dog you have to make this all so hard when you and I both know that you don’t actually hate me as much as you pretend. I can’t even see my own future anymore, because of you but I have to pull off a miracle just to get you to smile that beautiful smile at me just once! I don’t know what to do anymore!”

Leah just stared in confusion at the vampire who’d been ranting so long that if she were human she’d probably be panting by now to try and catch her breath, “What?”

Alice just let out a hiss of frustration before she suddenly just snapped, “Oh enough of this.”

Leah had no time to react before she suddenly had her arms full of pixie vampire when Alice wrapped her arms around Leah’s waist to pull her close and seal their lips in a bruising kiss. The wolf tensed, staring back with her with wide eyes until…

Alice gasped when a vision suddenly filled her mind with stunning clarity.

Sights, sounds and smells.

_There were three children._

_Two boys and one girl._

_The eldest boy looked like he was at least 15 years old with blonde hair, deep brown eyes and the sweetest dimples on his face. The other two looked like they were about the same age, ten or nine. The girl had pale skin and long raven hair while the other had russet skin and messy bronze hair, both had bright green eyes._

_They were running, in a tunnel dimply lit with lamps hanging overhead leading the way towards a door at the end. They ignored the grimy stone walls and a strange moldy smell._

_Alice held the little boy in her arms, Rosalie held the girl while the other ran up ahead._

_They all looked like hell._

_Their clothes were torn and dirty; Rosalie_ _’_ _s normally golden locks were stringy and greasy, hanging limply around her face. Alice could see a deep scar on the blonde boy_ _’_ _s cheek, running all the way from his temple down to his throat. Thankfully the two youngest didn_ _’_ _t look like they were harmed._

_“_ _Auntie Alley-_ _“_

_“_ _Shhh, Mason. You need to keep quiet._ _”_

_“_ _But where_ _’_ _s Papa?_ _”_ _The boy whispered, lowering his head so it was in the crook of her neck and Alice bit back a sob._

_“_ _Mom! It_ _’_ _s a way out!_ _”_

_The boy up ahead suddenly called, he_ _’_ _d made it all the way to the door and opened it, light flooded into the dimly lit tunnel and Rosalie breathed out a sigh of relief as they stopped in front of the door._

_“_ _Alright._ _”_ _Rosalie said handing the girl to the blonde,_ _“_ _Caleb take Anne._ _”_

_“_ _But Rosie-_ _”_ _The girl started to whine as she held on tight and Rosalie had to pry her arms off,_ _“_ _Alice._ _”_

_“_ _Anne, let go._ _”_ _Alice said as she stepped closer, Caleb pulled the girl closer against his chest as his face seemed to twist in pain,_ _“_ _Mom-_ _“_

_“_ _Caleb we talked about this-_ _“_

_“_ _But what about-_ _“_

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ll bring them back, we_ _’_ _ll get out I promise._ _”_ _Rosalie said looking the boy right in the eye and his eyes went cold,_ _“_ _You_ _’_ _re lying, you promised no lies._ _”_

_Rosalie swallowed hard before looking at her sister,_ _“_ _Alice._ _”_

_The psychic shook her head,_ _“_ _Rose-_ _“_

_The blonde gave a sniff,_ _“_ _Find Seth and tell him about Jasper. Don_ _’_ _t let Leah_ _’_ _s sacrifice be in vain._ _”_

_Alice flinched back,_ _“_ _I-_ _“_

_“_ _If I_ _’_ _d taken care of Bella back then, this wouldn_ _’_ _t be happening. I_ _’_ _m going to fix my mistake._ _”_ _Rosalie moved forward to cup Caleb_ _’_ _s face and press a kiss on his forehead,_ _“_ _I love you cub._ _”_

_Caleb_ _’_ _s eyes went wide._

_“_ _Mom?_ _”_

_“_ _Alice._ _”_

_Alice moved without another word, grabbing a hold of Caleb_ _’_ _s waist, the boy instinctively tightened his arms around the girl in his arms and she started to cry as they moved at vampire speed through the long winding stone halls._

_Castle Volterra_

Alice gasped again and she broke the kiss to find Leah inches away, with her eyes shut and her hand on the side of the vampire’s face.

Leah slowly blinked her eyes open and her cheeks flushed, “What was that?”

“I-” Alice looked away, trying to process what she’d just seen when a thought suddenly came to mind and her eyes went wide. “Bella.”

“What?” Leah asked in confusion and Alice’s hands clenched in Leah’s shirt, “Bella, where is she?”

“I don’t know-” Alice suddenly pulled out of Leah’s grasp and darted out the door and Leah sighed in frustration. “Damn it leech, what the hell is going on?!” Down the hall and down the stairs Alice ran right into Jasper who grabbed a hold of her arm before she could go speeding by.

“Alice, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Bella?” Alice snapped and Jasper blinked at the anger and anxiety he could feel coming off of his wife, instinctively sending out waves of calm only for Alice to hiss. “No I don’t need to be calm right now, where is she?”

“Outside with Edward and Jacob. She’s upset about something.” Jasper said as he pulled back to look at the psychic with a frown, “Why what’s wrong?”

“We have a problem.” Alice said looking right into Jasper’s eyes when she said it and the empath paused just as Seth appeared in the arch way leading to the den. “What problem?”

Alice couldn’t answer as she stared back at the boy, Seth’s cheeks flushed a little and his eyes softened as he looked up at Jasper, she could hear Leah come down the stairs behind her. Her mind whirled, trying to think of a solution but coming up with nothing.

How do you come up with a solution when you aren’t entirely sure what the problem is?

Rosalie said-

_“_ _If I_ _’_ _d taken care of Bella back then, this wouldn_ _’_ _t be happening._ _”_

But that…

“Alice?” The pixie looked back at that. That’s probably the first time she’s ever heard Leah say her name, the wolf seemed to realize it as well as she folded her arms defensively and glared despite the blush on her face.

“What the hell is going on?”

Alice took a deep breath before turning back to look right into Jasper’s eyes.

“I saw something terrible.”

Jasper’s eyes went wide, Seth frowned and Leah just looked on in confusion.

Leah refused to move until she got some answers and Seth wouldn’t leave Jasper. Alice explained what happened, she explained what she saw. Rosalie, Emmett and Embry came down a few minutes later. They heard what Alice said.

“That witch is dead!”

Emmett had to use all his strength to keep Rosalie away from the door once they heard until Embry wrapped his arms around her middle and she finally agreed to stay still long enough for them to at least think of a plan.

It’s possible that one of them did it.

But first, a look into Edward and Jacob’s possible motives.

The telepath stood by the wall, his mind focused on Jacob’s thoughts as the family stared down at Bella’s lifeless body. He had to fight back hard against letting out sigh of relief as Jacob shifted a bit in his seat with just one thought in his head.

_‘_ _Thank god._ _’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yep
> 
> Please review


End file.
